Talk:The Fallen
Please record the HP Result and the BR you are below: ''' '''Xbox * 359,484-360,586 HP at BR 85, killed him with 1102 damage attack :D - satan 01:26, 21 July 2009 (UTC) * 394,875-448,126 HP (WA finish) at BR 128 - Merthos 22:04, 20 March 2009 (UTC) * 371,348-432,806 HP (WA finish) at BR 107 - Ferret37 13:48, 22 March 2009 (UTC) * 327,265 HP 11,365 kill hit BR60--Jay222 07:33, January 3, 2011 (UTC) * 315,000 - 330,000 HP at BR 48--Jay222 19:37, March 8, 2011 (UTC) * 413,663 HP at BR 91 19:15, June 3, 2011 (UTC) * 320,000-330,000 HP BR 37--Jay222 18:52, June 11, 2011 (UTC) * 324,000~427,000 HP BR 131 (apologies for such a massive hp gap, but Torgal decided to get the killing blow with a 103k Cerulean Rain. Was put into Red HP @ 270,000~294,000 HP) - Kurenka 02:30 November 21, 2011 (UTC) * 410,726 HP at BR 117 -WolfofShadows 17:00, February 25, 2012 (UTC) * (XBOX) I just beat The Fallen at BR 61, he had around 341,000 HP. *337,780 HP at BR 77 on XBOX, was a very close call - Merthos 19:09, 20 May 2009 (UTC) *~351,000 HP at BR 71 on XBOX, won during round 5- Nutbar21 19:58, 10 June 2009 (UTC) *425,828 HP at BR 95. The killing blow only did 2266 damage, so I think it's safe to say he had a total of 425,000 HP. Defeated him at round 6, no WA used. Emmy got off one Hundred Flowers for a total UNION damage count of 127428 damage in the fourth round. Wouldn't have beat him if not for that. *445,350 HP at BR 101. Killed with a 8,601 hit. Killed on turn 5, forgot to adjust my party beforehand. Had a lucky Beowulf on the first turn and Omnistrike near the end but didn't use any Weapon Arts. Beowulf136 (talk) 18:31, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Hard * 390,000 HP at BR 69 crazy on Hard without cachexia, needed 20trys, only swordflash(~80,000dmg) from Glenys came up Darrmok 16:36, October 17, 2009 (UTC) * Defeated the guy at BR 68 on normal and BR 67 on hard mode, excessive use of complex tactics that took me like 8 hours to get working properly. Regardless, he died. Should be killable at BR 55-60 if you grind properly really. Iluf 11:27, 28 April 2009 (UTC) * ~400,000 HP at BR 34 Romangelo 14:55, May 21, 2010 (UTC) * ~360-380K HP BR81 PC Hard Mode. 5 Unions, took him out end of fourth turn before he whip out his Animalcule. Psionics, Wards (used for healing unions to flank spam revitalize to clear up damage during turn), and Remnant Weapon Arts/Unique Arts.Mikeyakame 20:24, 19 May 2009 (UTC) * 398 804 @ BR24 Clearing out a backlog of values... Will try to get the range ASAP. Nearing end of term, so... Zephyr 21:59, March 6, 2011 (UTC) * 389 804/397 600/405 552 @ BR33, * 426 156/434 721/439 069/443 459/447 894 @ BR95+ Zephyr 02:24, May 21, 2011 (UTC) * 386511- 395190 at BR20 PC hardmode-- 06:36, July 31, 2012 (UTC) * 407,434HP BR40 (PC) Hardmode. Last damage was 3242 according to my clip here(maybe useful for other people). Sweetez Normal * After grinding properly on Ancbolders until BR100, and acquiring both Hawkarang and Swordflash, I beat him in the 3rd round. I use 3 unions. Rush + Baulson - 8300HP, Torgal + Emmy - 8200HP (This union averages 250k damage with Hawkarang/Hundred Flowers), and Caedmon + Glenys - 8800HP. Gorgeousss 20:48, March 25, 2010 (UTC) * BR90: 321,551 damage by turn 5, flashing red, got owned by the Rain of Blades right after though (PC)- Mecorx 08:53, 28 April 2009 (UTC) *done this on BR 100 (PC) with around 400.000 HP. Just keep deadlocking it and get 1 or 2 union for a healing..I done it at 9 turn * 398,328HP on turn 9 at BR90 on PC Version, dropped ONLY Twilight of the Gods! Breath of the Omniponent, Alabaster Orb and Stone of the Imperator are the quest rewards! - Mecorx 09:13, 28 April 2009 (UTC) *384,629-434,005 for BR36(PC normal), thanks to Jager who finished it with a 48,097 Cascade Strike. Most of the damage was done by Emmy's Hundred Flowers (highest one 84,310 though most of the time 35,000-49,000, one time only 24,700). Summons (Namul Niram, Cyclops, Lob Omen) never popped up; no WAs from Jager(who got Schiavona+Beowulf), Duke of Ghor, Pagus, David or Torgal; no Omnistrike from Rush or Irina; only used Talisman's Gift with Rush once. *Flashing red at 285,000HP at BR 80 on PC. (380K HP in all) *'PC' Normal : (BR 30) 387,045HP - 390,387HP (Last hit 3343) (Devil's Due II) --Lioni 09:14, 1 June 2009 (UTC) * Defeated at BR97, PC version. About 500,000HP (since it recovered 350k at some time without flashing red, which occurs at about 1/3 of the HP). Took me ~15 attempts, union lineup was 4 (Leader: Rush), 4 (David), 5 (Emmy), 5 (Irina); Arrow of Athlum for all. Took him out with the very last possible strike in turn 10, although he was flashing since turn 5. * On the PC. Couldn't defeat this within 10 (280,000 HP but not even flashing red) but one significant difference seems to be that apart from those shown on the main page at the end of each round it also carried out Hand of God at the start of each round except just once when it carried out Miracle. Therefore continually fighting to revive to stay alive. * Just intrigued at what BR on the PC this has been defeated. At BR 102, can often get it to flashing red but it then usually uses kiss of life and revives. That's barring the Catexia get out of course. Kadven 23:12, 15 April 2009 (UTC) *I beat him on the XBOX360 with 5 unions, 2healers/3attacking at BR99.On the 5th round he started flashing but i had to revive my other parties he went down on the 8th!!!!TERMINATED!!! * On the PC finally defeated this on the last round at BR 105. It dropped 'Breath of the Omnipotent', 'Stone of the Imperator' and 'Alabaster Orb'. Kadven 15:52, 17 April 2009 (UTC) * I beat him at BR61 PC version. I use 4 unions. Avalanche II, Wings of Nagapur II, Marauder's Glaive II and Maelstrom if I'm not mistaken. I do not have Cachexia so recovering from Animalcule was really troublesome. The best way to beat it is to make large amount of damage in the beginning. By the turn 4, make sure he's already at least ~250k damaged. Make sure three groups deadlocked and one more healed the others (if your hp is high atm). by the end of turn 8, if possible, do not revive any dead unions. it's your chance to kill it off but make sure you have high hp by the option "keep your hp up". --Seraphine 18:16, August 4, 2011 (UTC) * Woohoo finally beat him @ BR82, PC/normal, in turn 9 (Hundred Flowers FTW!). If you havent got Cachexia (like me) your best bet is to keep morale up as high as possible (better than doing damage), since its weakens his EoTs. Always use uniques as soon as you get them. Btw my first tries at him was @ BR60, then again a couple @ BR72, all tries at both BRs failed miserably lol. What is also missing in the descrition imo, is that he always used Miracle on turn 5 at the beginning of the round.Tasche 18:56, September 25, 2009 (UTC) * Got him at BR 80. I didn't bother adding up damage, but life spring only healed him for 276,000 damage give or take a few hundred. Are you sure it's full healing? ::He only uses Miracle at the beginning of turn 5 if you get him to 1/3 by the end of turn 4. He can use Miracle as soon as turn 2 if you are able to take off 2/3 of his life in turn 1. The latest he will use Miracle is the beginning of turn 8, if you had got him down to 1/3 life by the end of turn 7, and if not, he will use Life Spring. The same behavior is used by The Lost, and a lot of enemies who have Miracle. (Greater Demons being one example) I'm not sure about the 1/3 mark, it might be a little more, but I am sure about the behavior. For you, he may always use it at the beginning of turn 5, because you are routinely doing enough damage in the first 4 turns. :::When the target's status changes to Groggy they will use Miracle to boost their stats. Groggy is when unit/unions HP is < 30%, so 1/3 left is pretty close :) This signature was complements of the chef! 03:55, September 26, 2009 (UTC) At BR 80, he was finally terminated last night. I started from BR 55 several time but he was not easy one. Even though there are no specific movements to overcome him, it looks appropriate that unions would be managed by 5 teams ; 3 for attacker and 2 for recover. I can confirm that his attack shall be missed when a party member implement the unique arts or weapon arts excluding talisman's gift. Irina was successful to spell Onni twice with avoiding his normal attack and hand of god, of which damage amounted to over 60k in total. Without Ghor's weapon arts, I cannot defeat him because he was down at 9th turn. Ghor and his party gave him the damage of over 180k!!. One thing considerable is that no one in my unions did not learn cachexia. It's just a option of convenience. I gave up to make some members learn it because it is too long to achieve it. When the Fallen was down, it's a happiest time for me during my enjoy of this game. What exactly is The Fallen - What do you think? It was quite irritating for me, that The Fallen looked so Sovani-like, except that he got only two arms. What do you think?--SovaniDude 16:31, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :Maybe a sovani, that was changed to a monster by the Dead Heart Remnant? :He's a remnant. If you bothered to read the backstory that Wyngale gives you about having the Brimuslabus bound to him by the Imperator to seal the Fallen, you would know exactly what he is :) Mikeyakame 02:10, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :If you bothered to read the backstory CORRECTLY you would have realised he is not a remnant, but a being, supposedly sent from the gods, to destroy all the remnants. NOTE: Above BR 85, Starting morale will be roughly in the middle. Anything before this and the morale will be mostly red. This fun fact actually saved my skin when I beat him at BR 87. Note that Wards and Talisman's Gift do not protect against arcana. BR 66 (PC normal): huge fan of the game and frequent browser of the site, thank you so much gamers for helping out here, especially when it comes to defeating fallen. after failing 4-5 attempts at BR 54-56, i uber up my characters weapons, like 5 of them, at BR 66 i made 2 more attempts, and finally managed to defeat that ancient-ruin-blocking-pain-in-the-ass god. now i can carry on with the story line and enter undelwalt, awesome! Finally dead Contray to popular opinion i found the fallen easy and beat him first try, of course that was after going through the ancient ruins twice as training. i beat him after 7 turns using Hawkarang (Torgal) twice and a couple of smll attacks (no cachexia) and four unions consisting of: Rush,Caedmon & 3 soldiers......Torgal and 4 soldiers(Deacon and Sutherby go well with him)....Irina & 3 soldiers.....and.....Emmy, David and two soldiers. I am BR 106 and on Xbox. (I was actually going to train more but i decided to see how i compared and fight him and to my surprise i won)Finally i can continue on to Undelwalt HP=473 000 give or take 1000.--Darkfalcon007x 00:13, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Aren't you supposed to defeat the Fallen *first* so as to get access to the Ancient Ruins *afterwards*? :P :Not on the XBOX, no. Drake178 01:35, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Then XBox players are more lucky than us. On PC it is very hard to beat the Fallen with skills and relativately low BR so as to unlock Ancient Ruins. I finally did it on my second running through the game, but it took me twenty, twenty-five tries, and lot of experimenting with various formations and moving characters from one union to another. Not to mention his roaring gave me the creeps every time Wyngale took us there. 00:18, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :On the other hand on the XBOX you have to beat him with just 6 leaders the rest of your party being limited to soldiers only. Drake178 00:49, April 22, 2010 (UTC) That's a royal pain in the ass, Drake. From what I have read I conclude PC version is improved and much better in many aspects? I forgot to mention I beat him at normal mode (PC), BR 75 and with Rush having used Cahexia twice. 20:11, April 23, 2010 (UTC) You got that right, and from all the info i've gathered you sort of hit a cap to how good your weapons can become by this point without having access to Undewalt and beyond. I hear talk about Weapon Arts activating and this and that, but how are you supposed to gain access to those higher tier weapons when you cannot even harvest the creation items yet? I guess i'll have to do some more research around the site. Wondering how you got Rush to use Cachexia seeing as how he doesn't obtain hexes until completing all the Krhyrina encounters. And that requires access to Undewalt as well. PC-Xbox difference? Czechmate0123 09:58, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :NG+, perhaps? And X360 players, if they have the DLC, can wander in the Ruins near the start of Disc 2 (after 18 active units), raising their stats, improving their equips, etc. All the way until they learn their WAs. Then proceed to trash The Fallen with them. Zephyr 14:16, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :See i've heard conflicting idea's about this, I tried that one playthrough ago before i realized i missed quests and had to restart. My guys were rocking every normal and rare monster and so i thought i'd take a shot at The Fallen before the restart. Destroyed, like obliterated me each of my 3-4 attempts. All i could do was keep up with the healing and even that wasn't enough to let me see round 10. Tried the cachexia trick after hours of skill grinding in Robelia but couldn't get it to activate when i needed it. So the argument seems to be... A) Brute force, high BR, unlocking weapon arts. or B) maintain a low BR to keep his attacks weaker and lower health. Personally, I'd like to opt for A but this being my third official playthrough, albeit, 2 years later from my first, and I've never been fortunate enough to even unlock a weapon art other then the unique abilities obtained from the story. Once obtataining the proper battle rank leaders upgrade their weapons regardless of the items necessary or do the two need to go hand in hand? Because from all i can see i hit this Necrotic Metal wall that can only be resolved by going to Undewalt and thus canceling the quest. Or is Rush the only one that gets left behind? Although, his Mermaid's Malice +1 is doing pretty solid damage already and i'm back to BR 65 this playthrough. Czechmate0123 15:16, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I know that X360 players can use WAs against it because I was checking out a few threads on the X360 board and I've seen a few vids. It's only Rush that gets left behind until he can get the proper materials. It's possible to get Necrotic Metal before entering Undelwalt though. Just find a rare that drops an equip that can disassemble for it. Heaven's Lord, Greentop, Sugriva, Bloody Nussknacker, etc. drop stuff that disassembles for 3~4 pieces. BR plays a role, as do materials. More materials, faster upgrade. There's also different approaches to it. Using only 2 unions might help; one stacked for offense and the other for support. FF12GM took it down at BR72 that way (no WAs), and I saw it live. Zephyr 20:19, July 19, 2011 (UTC) On the PC, first run through: Managed to beat him on the 2nd try @ BR 75, with my first attempt just aiming to see all the moves haha. Used 5 unions here, 3 combat groups with Wings of Nagapur and 2 healing/mystic groups with Orb/Pentacle. Used Rush/Gaou/Duke of Ghor for combat group leaders and Emmy/Pagus for healing/mystic groups, hoping that the remnant/unique/weapon arts would proc. Sadly, none except one Hundred Flowers in round 2 and an Omnistrike which finished him off in round 8 ): (I still haven't seen Bel'kwinith's Fury/Zeal's Virtue/Megalore on my own screen D:) First round just sent all of my unions in to maximize morale gain, got it all the way to completely blue what with the 2x flanking and 1x rear assault + psionics/hexes (Wyngale's pretty much only useful for taking up one deadlock slot) Got it flashing in round 3, mainly cuz of Rush (with Serpent Star + Blood Chalice) and Ghor, lovely end-of-chains Moonshadow and Rift Cleaver respectively. It used Miracle at the start of round 4, and Aminalcule really locked me up cuz of the paralysis and silence. Between reviving and healing (The Fallen used Miracle again start of turn 6), took me up to the end of turn 7 to get everything under control. (Rain of Blades really really hurt the most) Got an Omnistrike chance on turn 8, Rush's group went first (dodged the damn Apocalypse, hurrah for Special Arts!) and finally The Fallen really Fell :D ... Had no summon, used no arcana, only 2 special art procs, 5 crit trigger sequence procs total (including useless ones which end up in misses/normal attacks/non-dmg spells) ... only thing is I got quite lucky nearly every time it used Hand of God, never KO'ed any unit or union except on the first one (Where it KO'ed the union leader =.=) I did the quest after reading through the info on wikia, so I was rather burdened and apprehensive; coulda skipped to the moon when the Terminated sign came up (; - Zeyxr Immortal 09:53, October 15, 2010 (UTC) * By the end turn 7(PC Version) It may uses Whiteout. I just got hit by it. Moved from the main article. Turns 7~9 may be randomized. Will investigate at some point. Zephyr 05:09, June 5, 2011 (UTC) My Findings So it was like midnight after an extensive Ancient ruins run (Xbox btw) including picking up the Jewel Steel treasure chest and defeating the Holy Servant for the first time. When i finally made it back to town i saw that my leaders finally upgraded into Weapon Art weapons. I had Heaven's Door for Baulson (Didn't think that happened on xbox), Swordflash for Glenys, and Double Down for Nora. So i figured, what the hey, its late but i'll take one shot at The Fallen for kicks. Set-up at first was 2 melee groups and a support/melee group. 4 units each. Don't remember the exact line up, leaders included would've been: Rush with Glenys, Caedmon with Gaou, and Baulson with Nora. The set-up was terrible but i got the fallen to critical for the first time ever on either round 5 or 6 only because Animacule missed paralyzing Rush's group. Omnistrike and one swordflash by that point got him critical but from that point forward i could'nt get the commands i needed to finish him off. I got so excited that i got him to critical i figured i'd go again. And my next twenty or so attempts ranging from midnight to 4 in the morning with various party re-arrnagements all fell short. Gaou was useless without his weapon art yet. Caedmon while doing good damage usually ended up with nothing but healing commands (man this fight would be way easier without Wyngale taking up much needed choices). Anywho, 2 different attempts the swordflash that would've finished the bad boy off was blocked once, and Glenys got KOed with a hand of god before the other. SO FRUSTRATING. The winning strategy: ended up being 2 groups, had great success trying with an ultra melee and a healing group. but just couldn't put the nail in the casket. So i tweaked it to ultra melee and a status effect/healer union (cahexia hopefuls) It was Rush, Glenys, Baulson, and uh Caedmon i think with Lambert, my personal favorite soldier. Aside from hp he puts out just as much WS damage as most of my leaders since he's been there since the beginning. Other group was Emmy and Nora, both with cachexia and a random assortment of soldiers. The kicker on this one was a super fourtunate cachexia to block Animacule on turn 4. This allowed Rush and group to keep the damage up steady without the usual 2 turn fall behind after Animacule. So play it like this... Have your melee's use standard attacks until the heavy weapon skills and arts start popping up with your side group tossing them health whenever available. You'll need to have some advanced healing skills Second Chance helps, but Revitalize is an absolute must, kiss of life helps but a vivifaction tincture would be just fine i'd assume. It's all about the ap, don't waste a single point if you're not getting weapon arts. Basically prioritze you commands as follows, Weapon arts or unique arts, followed by health or revives are an absolute must for your melee group, then regular combat arts. I personally was so AP conscious that i was basically skipping turns instead of healing only half dead unions. Even still it's going to take a bit of luck to not lose units to Hand of God or a well placed Apocalypse. Just keep the heat up and do your best to not let your melee group die. Keep the melee's group AP over 150 to give a good chance for "give it all you got" command. Avoiding Animacule is huge so shoot for the cachexia on that turn, but i suppose you could manage to get your status back if you have anyone with lotions skill, i didn't. Trial and error i suppose. I used Unicorn (Peagsus III) formation for my Melee and Mystic Shield (III) for my support. Walk a fine line between letting your Melee attack as long and hard as possible and not letting them die. The revive turn takes away more damage potential then having them fall out and heal. So when in doubt get a Revitalize in. So i didn't see Life Spring get used at all because i was consistently doing enough damage i suppose, but i did notice that on the begining of turn 7 when he was suppose to use Miracle if i'd done enough damage he sometimes wouldn't and then if you reach that damage threshold within turn 7 he will also skip Life Spring and Miracle at the begining of turn 8 instead, closing that turn with a Divine Retribution as well. Swordflash can be blocked, so hope for a critical chance with it. Omnistrike seems to trigger more frequently if you let Rush's group fall to low to critical health. Always be prepared to counterattack after giving the Omnistrike command seeing as how it's (near)perfect dodge, and the extra damage (up to 30k from leaders, less from soldiers) is a huge help. Omnistrike commands usually call out the stronger weapon skills from the rest of group as well with sufficient AP pools. My own killstroke was a counterattack off omnistrike with a Swordflash kicker on turn 9. BR97 on xbox, i didn't record the damage but i'd say it was around 400k based on my unique art damage x times used + a little extra for regular stuff in the middle. HP of my groups was 6900 for the Melee, about 4500 for support. I was wrecking the first floor of the Ancient Ruins so i'd say that's a good waypoint for when to start making attempts. Well that and having a handful of weapon arts, i'd reccomend Glenys, none of the others triggered even just one time. Excellent Tataraichi +3 for Rush with a Warlord's Towershield, or maybe one step lower on the shield... I spent a considerable amount of time harvesting rare components to get the best i could by this point in the game. Accessories were a Banshee's Requiem and something else, i don't remember. It was Weapon +3 and Physical extra hits. Hope this info can be put to good use. Good luck guys. Czechmate0123 22:08, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :Yep, Baulson gets to use Heaven's Door on the X360. It's not spectacular damage when compared to Torgal or Caedmon, but still respectable. Gaou's RWA is useless regardless because of the trigger conditions (same as an Arcana command) and because it scales with his INT. And congrats on beating it. I think the other accessory you're referring to is the Blood Chalice. It's the only one I can think of with a Weapon + effect and adding extra physical hits. Zephyr 03:23, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :Once again your knowledge reigns supreme. It was the Blood Chalice. I was going to pop in and edit that after i played a little last night. Baulson is hitting for more damage then Glenys with Swordflash at the moment. Although one time it just did an instant KO with no damage. Czechmate0123 13:40, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Miracle use The Fallen used Miracle in the 5th round and gained stats up, then Roberto casted Smoke Bomb IV which caused the Fallen's defence to be lowered. But it used Miracle again in the 6th round. So it is true that the Fallen will keep on using Miracle if he(it) is debilitated? --Lastremnantfan 01:05, August 18, 2011 (UTC) HP/BR Info and Strategies Please restrict HP/BR info to the "Please record the HP Result and the BR you are below:" section, and tips & strategies to their own section. This talk page is very messy. 02:48, January 14, 2012 (UTC) The Fallen on Low BR Run Okay so I was wondering; I'm currently doing a low BR Run and want to wait till I get the Seven until I train. So I'm stuck with the Fallen. Currently at BR19 and highest Skill is Mighty Third Eye IV with Rush Dual wielding Parrying Tataraichis. Playing at New Game +, thats how I got Parrying Tataraichi. Don't have Cachexia, but I got Addle IV with Rush and Dispirit II with Zolean. Current Party Rush, Emmy, Caedmon, Darien, Irina, David, Pagus, Torgal, Allan, Zolean, Gaou, Blocter, Maddox, Sibal, Leshau, Baulson, Roberto, Jorgen(Adventurer) I saw on Youtube a guy who killed him at BR19, but he did Bai Ze Skill Training and had Cachexia. If did that now, my BR would shoot up, which I do not want. And besides it is quite a lot of work, since you have to start the Kosmosmaiden Quest, run to Sheryl without any encounters, then go to Bai Ze, kill him (which is easier than I thought), and escape without any Drakes/Wyvern(you know, the Diatryma-like thingies) catching up to you... So, any ideas how to tackle this?--Xardia (talk) 00:46, October 31, 2012 (UTC) This will only work on PC, not XBox: I did a low BR run similar to you. What I did was the PC ultimate grind. Starting at BR 15 (I think). I put Zolean as a leader so he would be queuing a hexes move every time. It took me to about BR 32 (again... I think) till he learned Cachexia and my battle chains were in the region of 5000 land worms. To then beat the Fallen was the easy part. It doesn't really matter how your unions are set up, as long as you have a mystic unit with every art for everyone turned off except Cachixia for Zolean. This means that you will be able to Cachixia him every round, disabling his end round moves!! Without these he doesn't do a great deal of damage so you can focus on dealing damage rather than staying alive. I think it only took me 4 turns to beat him at BR 32 and didn't have any unions go down. :: By the way he posted, I think Xardia knew about the grinding methods, but he seemed to be like a sloth to me, want to be strong yet dont wanna grind. Reading the last part of his post kinda made me lmao.-- 01:49, November 19, 2013 (UTC) ::: Laziness is one factor. The other I see is misinformation about BR. Killing Bai Ze over and over again actually doesn't increase BR that quickly if you know how to mod for it. BR19 is possible if you get enough KOs to lower EXP to a minimum of about 7~8 per fight. Lots of fighting can be had, but it's definitely a slow, if BR-efficient, method. Zephyr (talk) 18:20, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Turning Pink So... why is the entire room turning pink at the start of the 10th move? That's just... it looks ugly like the game is corrupted or something. Dark wizzie (talk) 10:25, May 25, 2017 (UTC)